Arm of the Dragon
Arm of the Dragon (竜の腕, Ryūnoude) is an ancient artifact created during the time of the Dragon Civil War, as an alternative for learning Dragon Slayer Magic by skeptics who did not trust the Dragons' teachings, made using the corpse of a deceased Fire Dragon known as Kelvegus (ケルブガス, Kerubugasu). Also known as the Drake Curse '( , ''Doreiku Kāsu lit. Vilification of the World-Destroying Conflagration Dragon), it allows the wearer to transform into the Fire Dragon Kelvegus, obtaining all of the original dragon's powers, with a few additional abilities granted by the Arm. Its current owner is the Ragnarok Knight. Description The Arm of the Dragon is a very simple artifact, forged using forbidden magic that manipulates life with the corpse of a Fire Dragon, it allows the wearer to transform into a Fire Dragon identical in appearance to the legendary Purgatory Dragon, Kelvegus, who was slain by his own kin, the form being unaltered no matter what race or gender wears the Arm. The Arm of the Dragon takes the appearance of a silver gauntlet, with claws as its fingertips. Once worn, it latches onto the user's flesh and arm, triggering the transformation, engulfing the wearer in flames as they emerge as the black and red dragon, with the right hand taking the appearance of the gauntlet, now with golden glowing line around the gauntlet. The right horn is interestingly always broken as well, a "scar" of sort Kelvegus was known for. As long as the gauntlet is worn, the wearer remains in the form of the Dragon, most commonly losing control of themselves at first, due to their will being overtaken by the remains of Kelvegus' will, becoming like a vicious animal, as opposed to an intelligent being. However, they do revert back to normal after their entire magic power is depleted, the next transformation occuring when the user wills it. In addition, cutting off the right arm can revert the wearer back to human as well, though that can prove difficult when transformed, due to possessing the scales of a dragon. Freely transforming is also a possibility, and maintain control, but requires practice, due to the user having to oppose the will of a dragon, even if it is mere fragments. The gauntlet iself is incredibly durable, being forged using the corpse of a dragon, it has the same durability as an actual dragon, thus it requires incredible might to actually dent, much less shatter to pieces. As expected, Dragon Slayer Magic is incredibly effective against the gauntlet and the transformed state, since the user does become a dragon after all, thus becoming vulnerable to what is meant to slay them. Powers & Abilities Aside from the ability to fully transform into a Dragon, the wearer gains all the powers of a Fire Dragon, from their physical might that could supposedly shatter mountains, rending the clouds apart with a single punch, a single step being enough to trigger tremors around an area, and despite their size, can move swiftly and quickly, and fly even faster, crossing a country such as Fiore in mere seconds at full speed, with enough force to shatter nearly anything their bodies collide with. However, the main power granted by the Arm of the Dragon once transformed, is the power over Kelvegus' fire, the fire of a dragon. The magic could be classified as either Dragon Magic or Dragon Slayer Magic, though nothing is known for that matter. In any way, the wearer, once transformed, gains absolute dominance over fire as a whole, capable of nigh endlessly generating and easily manipulate the flames in any way they desire, from their intensity, their form, and even their state, turning flames into a solid state that allows them to be used into bludgeoning strikes, or even piercing power by forming them into weaponry. Notably, the flames generated by the wearer is far more superior to ordinary Fire Magic, due to being the flames of a dragon, and to a degree, even surpassing a Dragon Slayer's flames, with the power to overwhelm most fire-users with relative ease. While it is unclear if the power granted by the Arm of the Dragon is exactly like an actual dragons or not, it does display enough power to be an overwhelming force regardless, allowing the user to become a one man army with utter ease, especially after mastering the newfound power granted by the Arm. It was shown by Ragnarok Knight that it is possible to use the fires even untransformed, but they are no longer of the same tier as a dragon's flames, as well as partial transformation, such as growing wings, a tail or turning his hands into claws, all abilities he has thanks to mastering the Arm of the Dragon's power. Spells *'''Faux-Fire King: Dragon-Like Fiery Roar (偽火王・龍的燉哮, Gikaō: Ryūteki Tonkō): *'Faux-Fire King: Dragon-Like Stomping Foot' (偽火王・龍的踏脚, Gikaō: Ryūteki Tōkyaku): *'Faux-Fire King: Dragon-Like Heaven Rending Claw' (偽火王・龍的天裂爪, Gikaō: Ryūteki Tenressō): *'Faux-Fire King: Dragon-Like Spiked Tail' (偽火王・龍的釘尾, Gikaō: Ryūteki Kugio): *'Faux-Fire King: Dragon-Like Expanding Wing' (偽火王・龍的拡翼, Gikaō: Ryūteki Kōyoku): Trivia *The concept of the Arm can be somewhat traced back to both the Omnitrix from Ben 10, and BurningGreymon's first appearance in Digimon Frontier. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item